As a conventional system mounted on a vehicle and controlling the vehicle, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a hybrid driving device that includes an electric rotating machine, a fluid transmission device, a transmission device, and an engine starting controller. The electric rotating machine is connected to an engine as an internal combustion engine through a transmission clutch. The fluid transmission device provides a lock-up clutch and includes a turbine runner and a pump impeller. The transmission device is connected to the electric rotating machine through the fluid transmission device, receives a driving force generated from one or both the engine and the electric rotating machine as driving force sources, and outputs the driving force input thereto while shifting gears the input driving force. The engine starting controller starts up the engine by controlling the lock-up clutch, the electric rotating machine, the transmission clutch, and the like from the non-starting state of the engine in which the engine is stopped and the lock-up clutch engages so that the driving force is transmitted from the electric rotating machine to the transmission device.